<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pointless Yet Fun Conversation. by Ink_Flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663318">A Pointless Yet Fun Conversation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Flower/pseuds/Ink_Flower'>Ink_Flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Lagnus's curse works differently here., Carbuncle doesn't do anything he's just there, Cause I don't think I can write well yet., Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I can't write Schezo's Unique of speaking, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Flower/pseuds/Ink_Flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arle Nadja/Lagnus Bishasi (Past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pointless Yet Fun Conversation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arle and Carbuncle just wanted to get away for a while. Satan had pushed her limits with his marriage proposals and Rulue’s intervention gave her enough time to leave without Satan noticing.</p><p>“Mega Grave!!!”</p><p>“Parry!”</p><p>“What the…?!?”</p><p>“The day is mine!”</p><p>Arle heard the telltale sign of a Puyo battle, walking a bit further she saw Schezo staring at a pile of nuisance puyo waiting for Lagnus to crawl out from under. Schezo noticed Arle and began to explain what was going on.</p><p>“Lagnus and I got into an argument, which resulted in a puyo puyo battle. Anyways why are you here?”</p><p>“Satan. And Lagnus is here.”</p><p>“Yes, he recently just got here.”</p><p>“A little help please…” squeaked Lagnus as he stuck out his arms through the pile of puyo. Arle and Schezo each grabbed an arm and pulled the 10-year-old Lagnus out.</p><p>“I didn’t think your curse would kick in after losing a puyo battle.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Arle, I should revert back after a while so it’s ok.”</p><p>“Aww, does the little hero want animal crackers and apple juice?” asked Schezo mockingly.</p><p>“Schezo I will fight you,” retorted Lagnus in what would normally be a serious threat, but it’s less threatening when he’s a child.</p><p>“Creepers shouldn’t be giving kids snacks, Schezo.”</p><p>“Arle! I’ll have you know that through training with Witch, my wording has become better.”</p><p>“Wait really.”</p><p>“Well, he hasn’t said anything that could be taken the wrong way so far.”</p><p>“Good point Lagnus,” said Arle.</p><p>“So, how’s Rulue? I haven’t seen her in while,” asked Lagnus.</p><p>“She’s still head over heels for Satan,” answered Schezo.</p><p>“And Satan still wants to marry me, meaning Rulue fights me for Satan’s love.”</p><p>“Do you think if you get a date Satan will leave you alone?”</p><p>“Are you offering Lagnus, cause Satan will fight you for Arle.”</p><p>“Well… Lagnus and I did have an on and off relationship.”</p><p>“Wait What?” </p><p>“You didn’t know? It’s true but we never really spent much time together because of adventuring,” explained Arle.</p><p>“Yeah, being a hero means that you have to travel the world and help people, even if it means leaving those you care about behind,” said Lagnus who was unusually sad.</p><p>“Wanna change the topic?” offered Schezo.</p><p>“Sure… since it’s almost lunchtime do you wanna join Carby and me for lunch? I know a pretty good restaurant in Primp town and it’ll be my treat.”</p><p>“I’m not one to turn down a good meal.”</p><p>“Sure, I wanna hear what you guys were up to before I got here.” Said Lagnus now looking slightly older.</p><p>The quartet walked back into town to find the restaurant Arle was talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>